Goin' to the Chapel
by Cyanne
Summary: A spoof fic based on an idea I had as a kid


  
Disclaimer: Rainbow Brite, Rainbowland, and all characters contained therein are the property of Hallmark, Inc. I do not own any of them and am not receiving any profit for this (Ha! If only). This (very silly) fic is intended solely for the enjoyment of fans of this wonderful show.  
  
Dedicated to the Rainbow Brite Mailing List-who inspired this insanity (though the ideas are my own)  
  
"Goin' to the Chapel"  
  
A Fifteen-Minute Fic (I'm not kidding)  
  
by Cyanne  
  
  
Scene: Rainbowland. Preparations are being made for the wedding of Rainbow Brite and Red Butler.  
  
Patty and Buddy walk by and see all the decorations. Patty makes a face.  
  
Patty: This is bad, Buddy, we have to do something!  
Buddy: Why?  
Patty: Because Rainbow and Red can't get married!  
Buddy: Why not?  
Patty: Duh! Because it would interrupt the balance of power!!  
Buddy: How?  
Patty: (thinks for a long time) It just will, okay!  
Buddy: You aren't jealous are you?  
Patty: Of Rainbow? Of course not! (kisses him on the cheek).   
Buddy: Then what do you care if they get married--aside from the fact that we're kids?  
Patty: Rainbow just wants to rule Rainbowland.  
Buddy: She DOES rule Rainbowland. She has for a long time.  
Patty: I know that, but we have to overthrow her!  
Buddy: Why?  
Patty: Because...because I'm a rebel! I have to challenge her authority. I can't let her do this.  
Buddy: Oh. (thinks) So I have to help you, then.  
Patty: Naturally.  
  
Red and Rainbow enter. Patty struts up to Rainbow.  
  
Patty: I won't let you go through with this.  
Rainbow: Oh, are you jealous?  
Patty: No!  
Red: Well, you look a little green.  
Patty: That is NOT funny.  
Buddy (chuckles): Actually it is.  
Patty: Be quiet!  
Rainbow: So we've established that you want to marry Red.  
Patty: NO! I want to marry Buddy!  
Buddy: Really?  
Patty (blushes and glares at him): Stay out of this. (to Rainbow) I won't let you and Red take over Rainbowland.   
Red: But Rainbow already rules Rainbowland.  
Patty: Yes but you don't.  
Red: I will though.  
Patty: Exactly, so I'm going to stop you.  
Red: I don't think so. (tosses red star sprinkles at her)  
  
Patty dodges, but a sprinkle hits her in the arm, turning her sleeve red.  
  
Buddy steps in front of her.   
  
Buddy: Mess with her and you mess with me.  
Lala (enters): How romantic! (realizes Red is marrying Rainbow and bursts into tears)  
Lala (smacks Red's cheek): Player!  
Red: Ouch!  
Rainbow: Don't you slap my fiance!  
Lala: He's mine!  
Rainbow: He's mine!  
Red: Chick fight! This is getting good.  
  
Buddy glares at him.   
  
Buddy: Leave Patty alone.  
Red: Not if she ruins my wedding.  
Lala: Wedding!! (cries and slaps Red again)  
Rainbow: That does it. Shall we take this outside, Lala?  
Lala: All right.  
  
Rainbow and Lala go off to fight.  
  
Red: Hey Buddy, wanna go watch?  
Buddy: Well-(Patty glares at him). I mean, no. I'm going to kick your butt now.  
Patty: Yay, Buddy! Pound him into the ground!  
Red: Why don't you let her fight her own fights?  
Buddy: Because...(looks at Patty) What was that reason again?  
Patty: Because you always stand by me.  
Buddy: Oh, yeah. Get ready to rumble, Red.  
Red: Oh, brother. (tosses red star sprinkles at Buddy)  
  
Buddy counters with blue. Ten minutes later both of them are purple.  
  
Indigo (enters): New color kids?  
Violet (enters): New purple color kids? Am I being replaced? (sniffles)  
Patty: Well, Red, I guess you can't marry Rainbow now.  
Red: Why not?  
Patty: Because you're...uh...purple.  
  
Long silence. Crickets chirping.  
  
Red: So I'm purple. Rainbow will still love me.  
  
Rainbow enters, disheveled.  
  
Patty: Where's Lala?  
Rainbow: Unconscious. Violet, better take a look at her.  
Violet: So you still need me after all! Yay!  
Rainbow: (looks at Red) Who are you?  
Red: It's me, your fiance, Red Butler.  
Rainbow: But you're purple.  
Red: But I'm still ME.  
Rainbow: I'm sorry, but I can't marry you anymore.  
Red: What?  
Rainbow: The wedding's off.  
Patty: Yay!  
Red: Why?!  
Rainbow: Because I want to marry the red color kid so I can take over Rainbowland.  
Patty: So you admit it!  
Rainbow: Oops. Forget what you just heard.  
Indigo: Heard what?  
Buddy: Did you mean that, Rainbow? You want to take over Rainbowland?  
Rainbow: Who are you? (she looks interested)  
Buddy: I'm Buddy Blue.  
Rainbow: You're purple.  
Buddy: Well, I used to be blue.  
Rainbow: Would you like to be red? I can do that, you know.  
Patty (steps in front of Buddy): He's mine! Leave him alone!  
Buddy: Aww, that's sweet, Patty.  
Patty: Be quiet.  
Rainbow: I can make you red.  
Red: But I'm red!!  
Rainbow: You're still here? Go away.  
Red: Fine. Guess I'll go back to Lala. (leaves)  
  
Patty and Rainbow are about to fight.  
  
Patty: You can't have Buddy!  
Rainbow: Yes I can, I'm the ruler of Rainbowland!  
Buddy: Girls, please don't fight over me.  
Patty: This is beyond you, Buddy. Stay out it. (tosses green star sprinkles at Rainbow)  
Buddy: (watching) Wow, Red was right: chick fights are kinda cool.  
Indigo: I like your new color, Buddy. Wanna have a soda with me?  
Buddy: Okay.  
Patty: Where are you going?  
Buddy: To have a soda with Indigo.  
Patty: You hate soda. It's got too much sugar.  
Buddy: Oh yeah. Then I guess I'll go shower.  
Indigo: You won't have a soda with me?  
Buddy: I can't.  
Indigo: How 'bout a jog?  
Buddy: Really?  
Indigo: Yeah!  
Patty: Buddy!!! I'm fighting for you here!  
Buddy: And you're doing fine, just keep your chin down.   
Indigo: See you later, Patty!  
  
Buddy and Indigo leave.  
  
Patty watches them go, unhappily.  
  
Rainbow: Still want to fight?  
Patty: No.  
Rainbow: Me neither. I'm hungry. Want to have a picnic instead?  
Patty: But you're my nemesis.  
Rainbow: Well, yeah, but we've still got to eat.  
Patty: I guess you're right. Truce?  
Rainbow: Temporary?  
Patty: Of course.  
Rainbow: Okay.  
  
Patty and Rainbow head into the Color Castle to make lunch.  
  
  
THE END (until I feel silly again)  



End file.
